Heres to Us
by OnceAthoughtNowADream
Summary: He's famous and she's on her way. Finding time is hard, but this relationship means more. "It's me and you Rachel" AU
1. After Parties

**I woke up with this story in my head, tell me if you guys think I should continue!**

**So reviews are def loved and needed! This one is up to you guys..if you want it then i'll love to write it if not i'll stick to my other story but this one is def happy and upbeat!**

* * *

I hate parties, no I hate after parties. They are just excuses for drunken people to come and obviously impregnate someone on the dance floor, because seriously the scene I'm looking at right now is pretty disgusting. Whosever house this is, they are going to have to re-do that entire room. I'll never forgive Santana for dragging me here.

Since I haven't seen her ever since she locked her mouth to that blonde girls mouth I think it's safe to say stepping outside for a moment of silence and away for the unwanted free porn show is allowed without being called a party pooper. Plus, I'm at a amazing house that happens to sit on the beach, its making me rethink my whole 'condos are the way to go' thing and get me one of these, its peaceful and luckily going out on the second floor balcony does silence everything that is happening downstairs.

"Guessing parties are your type of thing." I hear a voice coming from behind me, not that I am a uptight crazy bitch or anything but seriously I don't feel like being hit on, ill just turn around and tell him that I've been throwing up all night and need a breath of fresh air and that should make him run for the hills.

"Actually I've been-" oh dear Barbra , is it bad that I now really hope he was coming here to hit on me, because I am totally ok with that now. "um..been wanting to see what the ocean looked like from here." Wow Rachel, way to sound super dumb. He laughs a little and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or he's trying to figure out if I'm joking and waiting to redeem myself, which I would do if my mind was working right now and not focused on how absolutely gorgeous he is right now. I mean it's pretty dark but I can see his eyes perfectly and the golden flakes that sprinkle throughout the beautiful amber color makes my knees go weak.

"Well I can assure you, it's the same." Yep he thinks I'm an idiot. "But anyways, how'd you get up here anyways?"

"It took me awhile the stairs are lined with people sucking each others souls out through their mouths but I eventually made my way after a few injuries I was free, how about you? How did you get up here.. You're a giant I cant imagine getting through those people would be easy for you." And.. that was the jager talking because I'm about 98% sure that was a insult but I was honestly trying to be cute, whatever,I lost this game of 'being adorable so hit on me' when I said I was looking for the ocean to change or whatever my horrible case of mouth vomit spit out.

"It's my house I've been up here since the beginning of this really loud and awkward after party, which sucks because tomorrow I'm thinking about throwing out all of the furniture and replacing it with furniture children haven't been conceived on." He says with a smirk and I'm pretty sure I now wish to conceive his babies, right now. Oh crap, I totally just welcomed myself into a room in his house uninvited, maybe I should pretend to drop something so he can look down my shirt because I'm losing brownie points left and right here, if this was a comedy show I would have been booed off by now.

"It's okay that you're up here by the way, it's refreshing to see some people find this as annoying as I do. My name is Finn, Finn Hudson, and you are?"

"Rachel Berry, soon to be Broadway Diva! Wait- I've heard that name before." Aw, he's doing that smirk thing again, he should always do that, that is sexy and makes me swoon like a teenage girl." Well Rachel Berry Broadway Diva, you don't watch much sports do you?" How'd he know that? I mean I totally know that the giant? Bowl was like a few days ago.. or coming up.. I don't know it's not my place to know these things." Guilty, I have no idea, my dads watched more musicals and plays then sports." Oh, he's pretty close to me, when did that happen? I am perfectly okay with that. "Well Rach that is pretty refreshing also, so why are you here if it's not your thing?" Touché random obviously rich man who I want to have babies with. "My best friend made me come, how about you? Why do you throw these parties if its not your thing?" Good one. "My best friends, Brittany and Puck, i didn't much have a say in it. Want the tour?" Hell yeah I do, no Rachel play it cool. " That would be nice." Yeah that was smooth, San would be proud.

We spent the next hour walking around this house, the guy really doesn't need this many rooms, he has a room for like every family member and let them decorate it, I was going to ask what he did but I felt like if he wanted me to know he would have told me I just hope he's not like a drug lord or something, granted it would still be a upgrade from Jesse St. Asshat but still not something I think I'm willing to put up with, maybe.. I don't know check with me later. By the time we get done the party is pretty much over, or I guess I don't know what it means when everyone is passed out on the floor but I think it's safe to say its done.

"Rachel! Where have you- Oh my Lord, your Finn Hudson." Santana says coming from a room with that blonde girl I saw her with a long time ago, she must really like her to stick with her the entire party. "That I am, nice to meet you." He's sweet, I want his babies, no seriously… I do. "Okay well since everyone knows each other, I was hanging out with him seems our best friends talk us into things we don't want to do." Yeah she caught that, that was directed right to her. "I'm kind of ok with it now since I got to hang out with you." He says looking down at me, we're probably going to get married, I could live with that. "Agreed!" Yeah that's all I feel safe saying, it's late and I don't want to ruin everything by saying something about having his children.

"Finn! This is Santana and she's amazing! Aren't you glad we made you have this party!" The blonde girl that San has been attached to all night screams, literally she's screaming. "Yeah Britt , I am. So Rach-" aw that's an adorable nickname, when we get married he better always call me that.. "Do you guys need a ride or..?"

"No thanks Finnocence, we got this!" Oh yeah there's the San I know, i think that's the fastest I've ever seen her come up with a nickname for someone. I can tell by the look on his face he's super confused, it's a cute face too, don't think he has a ugly face, I look better from my left but I've been on his left and right and I pretty sure he just gets cuter and cuter, which isn't fair at all.

"Ohhh Kay? Well Rachel then I guess this is I'll talk to you later?"

"That it is Finn." He leans down and kisses my cheek, I don't know if he thinks I'm a nun or not but seriously the cheek? "Sooner better the later miss Broadway Diva"

"Yes most defiantly sooner than later." I reach and kissed him on the lips and turned around without time to even let it register in his head that it happened and got in the passenager seat in time for Santana to pull off. Half way to the house I realized one key factor "San! I forgot to give him my number!"

"He'll find you Rachel, don't worry!" She says getting out the car. "How do you know that? Is he a drug lord that has Intel within the police?" It was a serious question she didn't have to look at me like that.

"No but if Finn Hudson the Quarterback that just won his third superbowl in a row can't use his resources and money to find the only hobbit in LA then we do have a probably, Good night Rachel!" she screams before closing her door.

Superbowl…that's what it's called.

* * *

**soooooo? continue or no? **

**Review and let me know!**

**Thanks guys**


	2. Crazy Fangirl

**Ok I couldn't stop writing and I wanted to get another chapter out to give you guys more of a look of where I'm going and what this story is like, thanks for the reviews so far! keep them coming I want to know what you guys think!**

**so review!**

* * *

I knew I should have married him, should have gotten him really drunk and made him marry me then I would be Mrs. Hudson and I wouldn't be here 5 days later being pretty sad and pathetic that he hasn't found me. I had a plan and he ruined it, I was totally going to be like Cinderella and when he found me it was going to ..ok no we wouldn't dance and get married like 10 minutes after like in the movie but I was atleast going to get dinner and some mind blowing sex. No, I usually don't have sex with someone that fast but I'll make an exception and count walking around him house a date. It's been awhile and well I don't think I can be that close to him and not climb him like a tree.

I was going to google him, but Santana flicked me in the head and said I was being a "crazy fangirl bitch" I decided to let her have that one and not comment on her obsession with The Vampire Diaries and her claim that she would go straight for Paul Wesley, I have to agree I would drop everything for that boy. Ok anyways back to finding my quarterback, which from what Santana has told me is like super important role, I don't care.

So, 5 days and I'm in the condo, Santana had a shoot so I may or may not have seen if he has a twitter, he does. I also may or may not have, spent like 2 hours going through his mentions because they were hilarious and seriously the amount of marriage proposals and asking to have his babi-oh crap I am a crazy fangirl, oh well.. I was going to follow him, but I also – I'm just not going to my reasoning only makes sense to me.

"Rachel, I'm coming in and if you are staring and Finn's picture on your phone I advise you to put it up or ill be forced to kick you in the ovaries!" That's what a best friend sounds like, or a Santana, whatever. "I'm not staring at his picture and I hate you come in."

"I talk to Brittany today, we made plans for tonight, she told me what's up with your boy" I'm not sure why she's just standing there and not talking am I suppose to throw a dollar at her every so often so she keeps going, slip her a 50 for all he dirty details I don't know how this works. "Are you broken? Are you going to tell me or am I suppose to be reading your mind San?" Might have been mean but whatever she just stopped talking in the middle of telling me something I've been thinking about for 5 days so she'll be alright."Endorsements, a shit load of them so he's traveling everywhere and doing commercials and stuff, he's coming back today or tonight and from what my little beautiful birdie said, he already knows where you live and everything, I told you..he's rich he'd find you." She smiled and walked out looking pretty damn proud of herself, I'll be sure to make her some cookies or brownies or just say thank you.

Well, that makes sense he's probably really busy and tired, it's cute that he knows where I live though. If I hadn't been so patient I would probably be done with his whole ancestry tree on , but I have self control also a really mean best friend.

I decided to get out of the house and go shopping, no certain reason per se but I want to know I have everything just in case he decides to fly me away to the Bahamas or something. Being honest here, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, he should be so glad that I even allowed to him to walk me around and smirk at me with his adorable dimples. If I see him again I am so going to play hard to get, emotionally hard to get because like I have already made very clear, mind blowing sex is in our future.

_Are you ready?_

Ok, creepy random text from random number, obviously having the wrong number, getting my hopes up when I felt my phone ring.

_Creeper much?_

Yep, I've seen the lifetime movies, I will not fall victim to such nonsense.

_Lol, Paranoid much? It's Finn, be ready in 30 mins :)_

Oh, that makes sense, at this point I have to sleep with him just to make up from looking like a complete idiot a million times already.

_Oh. Hush! Lol what should I wear?_

_Something comfy!_

Ok so dropping the stuff I had in my hands in a pile on the floor at the store, not my best moment but when someone like Finn is about to be at your house. That shirt that was kind of cute but was also 50 bucks and you're still trying to figure out if you get a free dinner with it first if you're paying 50 dollars for a plain ass shirt like that, it gets dropped in a pile and you leave it behind.

15 minutes later and I'm standing in my room with a cami and underwear on and a tear that is either because I hate my life or because I should have told him an hour and its rude to ask her a girl to be ready in 30 minutes, when I see him I'm going to make sure he knows that. 28 minutes in and I'm standing in leggings and a tank top, that's what you get Finn Hudson, a half done Rachel Berry, and I don't feel any guilt you better be glad I got a chance to put eyeliner on.

When I hear the doorbell, I don't know if I can call it a heart attack because I'm still alive but it stopped or slowed down really slow for a minute.

"Well don't you look beautiful" is the first thing he says, what a liar. " You're a liar I look a mess and now you have to wait because I'm going to change." Yes, I have been waiting to see him but no I cant go out looking like this for anyone, I just can't bring myself to do it. I can hear him laughing as I start walking toward my room, " I'm more then willing to wait Miss Berry but you really do look beautiful." I've really missed his smirk and his voice. I stop and look at him, "Well thank you Mr. Hudson, but I'm still changing." He's cute but I can do better then this outfit, I ended up with shorts and a cute top I got from Bebe. " Ok, I'm ready, where are we going?" Damn every time I walk away and look at him again he gets cuter, that's never a good thing.

"You'll just have to see Rach, but I'm sure you'll love it."

" I have a rape whistle, and yes they are real, and no I don't know if they work. But I felt compelled to let you know."

He laughs, pretty hard actually I'm not offended because it's adorable but I was serious soo.. yeah? "Good to know Rach, Good to know." Yeah I really like when he calls me that. He slips his hand in mind and walks me over to a SVU where a guy is standing to open the door. I could get use to this.

* * *

**Obviously Rachel if OOC I like her when she's kind of a smart ass**

**so review please! tell me how you feel and what your thinking!**

**reviews are love**

**thanks!**


	3. Clingy Much?

**I like this story I hope you guys like it too? **

**it's fun writing just about them finding each other and lovey dovey and all that I mean some stuff will happen because no relationship is perfect. But its the struggles that make it beautiful right? Anyways.. I really appreciate your reviews and alerts they mean so much to me!**

* * *

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No matter how many times you ask me and in different ways and in another language, I'm not going to tell you Santana it was my date and I don't kiss and tell." I could tell her, but it wouldn't be as fun. I actually had the best time on my date, but the look on her face right now. I couldn't pass that up. "You won't tell me because you're a bitch Berry." I am, not hiding that. " Yeah, pretty much. But maybe if I hadn't come home to you getting your mack on in the living room, and now we have to go and get a new couch I would be open to telling you my deepest darkest secrets." From what I saw I'm guessing Santana and Brittany hit it off almost as well as Finn and I.

_"__Well, Mr. Hudson where are you taking me tonight" Please let it be the Bahamas, I mean I'm not one for wanting to be pampered, but I changed this outfit about 7 times and I think that deserves a trip to a tropical island. "So has Santana clued you in on who I am? Or am I still that random guy you met at a party?" I'm pretty sure we are going in the opposite direction of the airport but fine I'll play along. "Yes, she did indeed tell me who you are.. big shot quarterback! YAY for you! I still don't know what you do actually.. are you the guy with the hand between the other guys legs? I can respect that, I have two gay dads you know? Equal rights." I know he's not gay but this is how I talk to people about my life, little random remarks. He starts laughing and my heart speeds up a little, its warming and inviting makes me want to get closer to him and stay there forever. "Seriously being around you is like breathing in fresh air, I don't feel like you're being nice to me simply because of what I do and how much money I have. It's nice, your nice." Oh I can feel myself converting back into a dorky 16 year old, pull yourself together here Berry! "Well thank you,__maybe you can teach me about you role in football and I can teach you about Broadway?" _

_"__I would love to tell you about my position-" Position and role are the same thing, whatever. " but I think I know enough about Broadway, my brother has been talking about it since we got of age to decide what our passion is, my obviously being sports and his theater." Oh damn what did he just say? It's not my fault his lips are perfect, oh and look his dimples are back. Oh the sex we will be having Mr. Hudson if you could read my mind right now you would think I – "Rach? You ok? You're just staring at me, and your mouth is a little open?"_

_"__It's not nice to stare at a girls mouth Finn, learn manners." I tear my eyes away from him and I catch him rolling his eyes, I should comment on that but I was in the wrong like twice now, I wasn't listening and when I was staring I tried to turn it around on him. Not pressing my luck, "So why'd you ask me out? I mean someone like you can have anyone?" It's a reasonable question, maybe a little heavy for our second date but I need to know." Straight to the point I like that about you too. Well, I like pretty much everything I've learned about you so far and to be honest I don't think its anything you can tell me that I wont like." Want to bet. "When I eat cheetos I wait to the very end to suck all the cheese off my fingers. It's extremely unlady like and I really could care less." Why is he smiling I just told him something super gross, on the second date. This is date suicide. "That's actually pretty hot, most girl I know don't even eat them, but I like this game keep telling me disgusting thing and when you go to far ill just take you home and pretend we never met." Oh again sir touché "No fun in telling you everything, you have to figure it all out by then you'll be in to deep that you have no other choice then accept __me, so it's a win- win for me." When does the hot sex start? Was the car ride not the date, we've been in the care for like 3 hours._

"You're thinking about it right now aren't you? Your gross." Damn you Santana for ruining my daydream. "Yes I was thinking about it and you ruined the moment, and I can't just go back into it because now I don't have the dramatic effect of zoning out while you beg to know what happened."Just how I am tale it out leave it. "I will tell you that Finn is amazing and I've never in my life met someone that makes me feel like he does, and although I did not get to climb him as I had planned it was the best date maybe the best night I have ever had."Well, if that wasn't the sappiest thing I have ever said I don't know what is. " That's the sappiest thing you had ever said and that's including high school Rachel." Yeah see I told you, that was embarrassing, but that's how he makes me feel I feel good when I'm about him and when he's talking to me, its like I can do anything.

Ok, let's remind everyone that I just met this man, he might have put some type of spell on me so I'm not liable for my words right now until that possibility is ruled out. He's in Florida this weekend and I kind of want to poke my eyes out I miss him so much it's stupid and pisses me off.

**_Miss me yet Rach?_**

**_Im sorry who are you?_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah :(_**

**_Of course I miss you, and kind of hate you for making me miss you._**

**_Well.. I miss you too. I don't hate you though, audition is tomorrow are you nervous?_**

**_For the other people, it has to suck to go up against me. ;)_**

**_Haha wow! Another thing I like about you, well interview time talk to you tonight?_**

**_Interview? She wouldn't happen to be a blonde with blue ocean colored eyes now would she? And yes! If you can find the time of course!_**

**_Oh don't be jealous I don't get to pick who interviews me, Quinn is a good reporter and she's interviewed me a million times. I always have time for you! Bye babe!_**

I'm a jealous crazy fangirl girlfriend? Am I his girlfriend? We never discussed that, anyways I know that interviewing someone is important but the way Quinn interviews him im surprised they get any questions out she so far down his throat, I might have watched his interview last night. I have no shame, its' been like 3 days since I've seen him, it sucks. I have a audition for West Side Story tomorrow, it's really just a formality so it looks like everything gets a fair shot. I've had this role for weeks.

I don't want to jinx anything but for right now, I'm pretty happy, and I don't want to be clingy and weird but I think a lot of that has to do with Finn.

* * *

**Review please!**

**thank you guys again!**

**if you have anything you want to see or something let me know I kinda of have this already mapped out but I can add stuff if you want!**

**I do have the ending though!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Charmer

**This is the beginning of them starting to get deeper and deeper, it's going to be fun! and Crazy Rachel and Famous Finn will turn into CRAZY FAMOUS FINCHEL lol**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know?**

* * *

He's a fucking _charmer_, I mean seriously, with those dimples I don't think he can help it. Santana asked me if I was dating him just for his dimples and the answer to that is still up in the air. It's a great possibility to be honest.

If he's gone- which I hate by the way, I mean he's a football player he throws a ball yeah, I've been doing research and I know he does throw the ball.- he'll send me flowers and edible arrangements, even though by the time I get home Santana had eaten most of them. I didn't notice how much he's on TV, I never really looked at TV mostly because I mean who gives a damn about people that purposely act like idiots for ratings? Don't get me wrong I love me some TVD and Supernatural, no one can not watch those gorgeous men, but those other shows are just…no, thank you I like my IQ right where it is.

Anyways, he's everywhere he's the spokes person for FootLocker, McDonalds and Gatorade. It's a few more but I stopped listening to him after he said Gatorade because I pulled the commercial up and I mean it doesn't matter what color that man sweats its delicious so yeah that Gatorade commercial is now my favorite thing _ever_. When he is here is the best though, I hate to admit it and I sometimes hate that I feel like it but I can tell just by being around him, he's where I'm suppose to go, he's who I'm suppose to wake up to every morning and tell every secret I have and all the fears I have that I try so hard to act like I don't have. I always thought that when I found that person I would be scared and I would run but it's something about him that does the complete opposite to me. We're that gross couple I use to throw popcorn at, at the movies and get those horrible looks when we are at the restaurants because we always end up on the same side of the table making out. Yes, he does do things like sending me flower like I said, but it's the small things too. He is always staring at me when I catch him, he doesn't look away he just tells me how beautiful I am, and after he always kisses me. Those are better then the flowers and chocolate covered fruits any day its moments like that when I know how much I lo-like him. I like him, that's all, damnit.

I hate waiting, I really do it's one of those things that make me go very far away from my happy place. But here I am waiting for his car to come get me and take me on some date, which he won't tell me about. I told him last week that I would love to go out to eat without someone coming up asking him about the next game or some girl crying because he hugged her, so I'm guessing this is what tonight is about. I didn't mean it in a bad way, but just imagine being at the movies and your boyfriend sliding into second base and being attacked by a million little tiny football players telling you about how they play football and he's

their idol and blah blah blah. Also you miss the movie because they don't stop talking and you can't hear and you cant kiss your boyfriend, it all sucks.

"Miss Berry I presume?" This guy in a tux ask, I can't believe I didn't see him walking up, but I was kind of busy stalking Finn's twitter account to see if there was a hint about tonight. "You are correct, I suppose you're here to get me?" It's an obvious answer, I have no idea why I asked that. "Yes, follow me please."

The car ride wasn't that bad, he let me pick the music so I just plugged in my phone and sang the whole time, he shouldn't care, he got a free show.

When we stopped I thought he had the wrong place, I mean did I really just sit in the car this long to go to the beach? But then I saw this really huge white tent and a signed that said private property, so I calmed down and decided to go with the flow.

"Here's your bag Miss Berry"

"I didn't bring a bag"

" I know, Mr Hudson asked for you come with it." He would. See, charmer.

I start walking towards the tent and I see him moving around with the flicker of candles, when he finally walks out and I could see his smile grow wider the closer I got.

"Are you ready?" He says in a voice just above a whisper as he pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the neck, he really shouldn't do that if he still wants to _wait_ he keeps saying that we'll know when we're ready and it'll be amazing. I believe him, but I would be lying if I said waiting was easy.

"I am always ready to spend time with you, what's in this bag?"

"You didn't look in it? That's very ..not you." He's right I'm super nosy but the driver guy just gave it to me and I was to occupied with trying to calm my hormones down so I didn't even up ripping his clothes off that I didn't even thinking about checking the bag before I was standing in front of him. "Yeah I didn't get a chance but next time you send me with a mysterious bag, just so were clear I will be going through it. Thoroughly." He chuckles and it's adorable, as always before he pulls me into him for a slow and passionate kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him deeper, but fuck I have missed him. Air, ir irrelevant and not my friend at all right now, when I pull away to breath I know he knows I want more and she smirks. Someone. Kill. Me. Now. The man has me wrapped around his little beautiful finger, which right now doesn't sound so bad. He takes my hand and leads me into the tent, saying it's beautiful is a understatement of the year, it's literally what every girl has a dream of her boyfriend doing. Mine just actually did it, "This is amazing Finn, seriously this is some dramatic love movie shit, and I absolutely love it." I'm such a girl, you Mr. Hudson have me, take me..take me please. "Well, your special Rach. I've met a lot of people, I've had my share of females-" I could have gone my whole life without hearing that, yes I know he's a football player but I like to imagine him as a virgin because when I see him with other women it kind of makes me really mad and want to punch him in the face, it's crazy so I don't talk about it."- but I miss you when I'm gone, like a lot and I know that you want us to have a semi normal relationship, and I can't give you that-" Debbie Downer, way to ruin the moment."- but I can give you this, I bought this part of land and it's ours, we can come here for some us time. I have it under someone else name, so they shouldn't find us. But this is for you, and when I'm not here you can still come."

Okay yeah he's a charmer but I'm also starting to think he's just really fucking amazing.

* * *

**So?**

**don't worry the smut will come.. but who doesn't like the waiting game? ..other then Rachel lol**

**Review Review. **


	5. That Thing

**Sorry, I didn't get a chance to read it over more then once so if it's so errors I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Tell me about them?" It's a lot of things about me that people don't know, but when it comes to Finn he knows a lot, and yeah I know a lot about him too but he never goes into detail about anything and I like detail. I want to know everything I can about him because I'm pretty sure that _thing _is happening and I don't know if I can or want to stop it. So, here we are lying on the couch after watching a movie and I have decided to pick his brain for a full description of Finn Hudson.

"My family? It's not much to tell… You know I have a step brother and step dad and my mom and I met them when 8 and that my dad died when I was a baby. Nothing much more to tell baby" He leans and kisses me on the head, and yeah he's told me that, the basic stuff, and if I'm being honest here I knew that from the internet in my 'I'm stalking you via internet' days.

"No that's telling me who they are to you, I want to know about them and how you feel about them?" If you haven't noticed ever since being with Finn I've gone all "girl" as Santana likes to put it. The other day we were just having our usual morning banter going back and forth and then next thing I know I'm saying "your face".. Seriously _that _was my fucking comeback. Needless to say I've been enduring countless hours of ridicule, but if I have to give up my extremely bitchy ways for the feeling that is replaced by what Finn gives me, that's okay.

"Kurt is my best friend." Now we're getting somewhere even though I feel like I'm dragging it out of him."Why are you saying that like it's physically hurting you, I mean your face right now looks like your constipated just letting you know." Probably not the time for the bitchy to come back, but I don't like how hard this is for him, does this mean he doesn't feel comfortable telling me these things? But then he starts laughing and I think he might understand where my humor comes from. "It doesn't hurt Rach it hurts that I don't get to see them, and when I do it quick and holidays and never the same and that me being who I am, makes things different for them. That hurts, but Kurt being my best friend and until you came that one thing to keep me grounded that is amazing."

"I thought Noah and Brittany were your best friends though?"

"They are, but it's different. With them I can share stuff and they see how everything is on the road and with business and groupies and very rarely do we talk about the deep stuff, but with Kurt, I'm not Finn the Quarterback. I'm Finn the awkwardly tall drummer that he used to have to throw things at because I would drum for hours and I was cutting into his beauty sleep time." He tells me with one of the widest smiles on his face I've seen to date. "What do you mean their life is different?" I ask and his smile falters a bit, "Until he found Blaine, dating was hard. He never knew if they just wanted to be the guy who was dating Finn Hudson's brother. It might not seem like a lot but sometimes when my name is attached to things it helps stuff blow up a little. When people find out how much I actually make they assume that my brother has my money and if they make it with him they won't have to work a day in their life." I hate that it's people out there like that, I know I'll have to deal with it, and that's why I'm glad I have my friends my true friend and I have Finn who is better than anything I've had before. "I've seen pictures of Blaine he looks like he really cares about your brother room the pictures I've seen of them together, the way he looks at him. I would know, it's how I imagine I look at you." Whoa where did that come from. "Yeah he does, just doesn't really like the attention, and I get it so I try to stay away , which sucks." He starts to laugh and look at me " and yeah that's how you look at me, and I love it. How you look is how I feel, I know we've only been dating a few months and I have a lot of baggage but I really care about you Rachel, a lot I mean it. So I wanted to ask you something, I know you start rehearsals soon and things are going to be crazy for awhile with us, and it's going to suck because I'm really going to miss you and I'll be at practice and it's just really going to suck."

"So you want to break up?"

"N-NO! God no, I have a few things I have to leave and go do, before training and practicing. I'll be a lot of places but I'm going to be making time to stop by Lima. And I was wondering if you would like to maybe come this time? Ya know on the road with me?" Oh that's a lot, I mean I would love too but then what would that mean, like meeting his family? With his mom included? She probably wouldn't like me and then what? He's a mama boys, he might not have gone into detail about her today but I know it. I can tell when he's on the phone with her. But if this is going where I think it's going and I want this to be going the distance. I have to suck it up and meet his family and keep my horrible humor to myself and hopes that they love me enough that I pass and maybe we can go to Columbus and meet my dads, that way he can have some pressure too. "Yeah that sounds good, and maybe we can swing by and go see my dads" His eyes still bug out whenever I say "dads" he thinks they are going to kill him but I don't see why they would. They might put fear in his heart but that's just because no one wants to go through a horrible break-up with me again, I'm Rachel Berry I'm known for my dramatics. "Uh…Yeah we can. So they can kill me before the season, so much for the record I was going for this year." He says with a chuckle but I know a part of him is serious. "They'll love you because you mean so much to me, and you make me happy. I should be the one that's scared, your mom is going to think I'm a gold-digger or something 'struggling actress' and all that jazz. I'm walking into a trap."He starts to laugh harder and I realize I would do anything to not have to be apart from him and if that means picking up and going on a trip randomly and meeting his family. I'll do it, but I know he would do anything for me and for the most part he has. "She's going to adore you, I don't bring girls home so she'll know your special, and you are I can't express that anymore. It's not a word that is big enough to express how I feel about it." Yep, that thing is happening and he feels it too. Now I just wonder who is going to be the first person to actually say it. I instead just settle with "I know how you feel" and cuddle into his side more and breathe him in and let myself fall asleep to the beat of his heart.

* * *

**reviews****are love and they make me happy**! **So please do so!**


	6. Butter Finger

**Ok, first Sorry it took so long :( and second, I didn't get to edit, as of right now I'm on break and I got time to finish so I did!**

**I hope you guys like it (:**

* * *

It didn't take me long at all to come to the conclusion that Lima Ohio is where zombies come to laugh at all the things that are deader than they are. Seriously, how do you have one good restaurant? I didn't even see a Wal Mart, and I don't know if it's because they can't find Lima on the map or because it's not enough people t have a full staff and still have people to shop at the same time. But I didn't have time to wonder about that because I was too busy trying to impress Finns family which by the way they're awesome It's like a fucked up Brady Bunch, but instead of a shit load of kids it was like lady had one all star football player and the fellow had a son that was gayer then both my dads put together. Kurt is pretty amazing though, he picked my brain about how I liked growing up with two dads, I think him and Blaine are going to get married soon. But he doesn't want to jinx it so I'm not allowed to say anything to anyone.

Finn's mom ,Carol, as she told me to call her, she is like Ms Brady all the way I think that moms name was Carol too I'm not sure the show came out like 60 years ago and the only singing on it was really bad so I don't hold that kind of information to memory. Anyways, she's a mama bear, when Finn and his step dad were in the living room watching some football game of Finns and Burt wanted to talk to him about making some changes, Carole and I had a little talk that I think went pretty good. I'll sum it u because it was pretty long. She basically asked me if have any intention of using her son for fame, it's understandable I would worry about the same thing if my son made more money in a day then the whole town of Lima makes in a year- damn I got to stop with the Lima jokes huh? Anyways I just explained that I honest to God had no idea who Finn was when I met him, and that I want to become famous on my own accord and that I just got the part of Maria in West Side Story with no help of Finn, thank you very much. Then she asked me if I was on birth control and I think we got really comfortable really fast but then she went on to explain how she watched this show and girls like to trap guys with babies, but I just very politely told her that babies drool, and poop and I don't have enough time to the morning due to my vigorous morning ritual to have a baby hanging off my tit. She looked happy for awhile and even laughed, but then she said if this goes the distance that she wanted grand babies and I assured her if I have a few Tony's ill pop her out some. So yeah our conversation went well, Burt likes me because I slipped him a ButterFinger after I came back from the store and he's not allowed to have them. I felt bad for him, it's not like one ButterFinger can actually do anything, I'm a health nut and you're suppose to treat yourself sometimes.

The only bad part about the trip is right now, the last day and after this the real world takes over and I have to rehearse and he has hours and hours of practice and I don't want to be a big baby, but it suck I love being around him all the time spending all this time with him. It's weird it's like I know where I'm supposed to be, sometimes when I'm going to sleep and he comes in and pulls me close to him I feel at home, I feel better than I do when I'm on stage that's saying a lot. I've ever fallen in love with this hotel, that happens to be very beautiful-look I complimented Lima- it's nice and I get to lay next to him.

"Ready for bed baby?" Finn says walking into the main room from the bathroom, I think he might be the sexiest man I've ever met, walking out with nothing but a pair of gym shorts on hanging a little below his hip.

"I'm always ready to go to bed with you baby." Lust literally seeping through every word that fell from my mouth.

He pulled me to him like every night before and kissed me within seconds he deepened it, running his tongue softly along my bottom lips which I parted gladly, our tongues came together with passion and eagerness a moan escaped me telling him how badly I wanted this. Which is more then I've ever wanted anything in my life at this moment. He pulled away with a grin on his face, before lining my jaw with his tongue before landing on my pulse point on my neck sucking and smoothing it over with his tongue until the point of pressure was calm. I ran my hands down his bare chest until I found the top of of his shorts, which his hands found its way under my night gown needing my breast with his hand- which they fit perfectly if I might add- I couldn't help but moan his name, which I can tell he loves by replacing his hands with his mouth that caused my cries to become louder with my want. "Pleas-se F-Finn." I push my hips against his looking for release. I dip my hand into his shorts running my hand along his length causing him to catch his breath. Running his fingers along my folds lightly letting finger dip in and rub against my clit "Finn!"I don't want to sound too eager but if he continues I wont make it to the grand finale." Baby I need condom." He says while pumping two fingers inside of me I finally breathe out " Birth control" before I grab his dick and line it up with my entrance and begins to slide in. My whole body is instantly on fire and the sensation is overwhelming "FUCK!" is the only thing I could manage to say the thrust become harder and my screams become louder he grabs both my legs and place them on one of his shoulders going deeper and deeper. After a moment he lowers my legs and wraps then around his waist when I take the opportunity to flip us over so I'm on top. Making perfect figure 8's with my hips before lifting off completely and slamming back down to continue rocking my hips, he moves his hands from around my waist to push his thumb into my clit and within minutes I was tighten around him finding a ecstasy I have never felt before, seconds later having his fill me completely as I milked him for everything before falling into his chest. When our breathing both leveled out I finally moved to the side pulling his arm to wrap around me.

"Told you it would be worth it if we waited." He whispers into my ears lighting kissing my cheek, "Shut up don't ruin the moment." He laughs and kisses me again, before we say goodnight. I cant help but to think before falling asleep that I'm madly and hopelessly in love with Finn Hudson, now I just have to figure out how to tell him and if he feels the same way.

* * *

**SORRY! I suckkkk at smut always have most likely always will. I can have sex but I cant write it lmfao ! (:**

**but seriously sorry guys! anyways.. I didn't want to do the whole big dialog with Rachel and his family because those can sometimes get boring.. so I thought eh why not just tell it this way.. **

**I have another story in the works too (I'm crazy I know) that I might post soon haven't decided its pretty deep. anways.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**Please and thank you! **


	7. Bring it on Papz

**Hello! thank you guys for the reviews they are amazing! and so are you guys! Anyways we have Finn a lot on this chapter, anyways I'm thinking about redoing the summary.. add to it. I don't know.**

**anyways I hope you guys like this chapter I did!**

* * *

"Finn….Finnnn… FINN!"

"What im awake huh..fuck Rachel want to not kill me?" What a damn panzy, if he hadn't just given me a night of multiple orgasms I would tell him that too," Cry about it, look.. I forgot about my dads." It's not like I don't love this or whatever but I think I was occupied by loving his family more because they aren't as annoying. And yes my fathers give me everything I want and more but it's the" and more" that's the annoying part. "We'll send them an edible arrangement Rach, nothing we can do about it now, we leave tonight."

"Was that even a real solution or are you still sleep and talking extremely stupid." Asshole. I'm the only person that can sweep my fathers' under the rug not other people. "All I'm saying is why don't we fly them out for awhile when we get back I bet they would like the vacation, baby" he wraps his arms around me and pulls me toward his chest giving me no time to argue, what he had in mind was better anyways.

After going a few more rounds I woke up with his arm laying across my waist, I roll over to face his and softly kiss his lips "I love you" I whisper so I don't wake him, I don't want to tell him to early but I also had to get it out before I exploded. When my phone starts to vibrate I slowly slips from the bed so not to wake him and see that Santana is calling me, "Hello San!" I say walking into the bathroom. "Wow you seem happy for someone who is getting cheated on by Americas favorite QB."

"what are you talking about?"

"Listen, I'm about to send you a link..open it and ..well I don't know after that I'm not good with this shit." I hung up before I could even answer and walked slowly back into the main room, to see Finn slowly starting to stir. When I open the link my heart drops and my knees go weak

"_LOOKS LIKE FINN HUDSON HAS A THING FOR WOMEN IN SHOW BIZ, FIRST GIRLFRIEND 'RACHEL BERRY' OF BROADWAY NOW 'QUINN FABRAY' THE IMPRESSIVE REPORTER"_

The article went on to say that a closer friend of the couple say they have been going hot and heavy for months and just don't know when the right time to tell everyone would be. I could blame what I did next on the heat of the moment of on the dramatic artistic side of me, but it was heartbreak and I reacted like one of those crazy girlfriends in the movies that cant communicate with words and in have to result in physical nonsense. But if your wondering if I regret it..nope…not one bit.

Grabbing the ice bucket I nicely filled it with water and walked over to the bed and dumped it on his head. " WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK RACHEL?" Oh look he's trying to act like he's not a complete ass hole, "You Finn Hudson are a dick. A cheater and a dick." As I start to hit him repeatedly I could feel the anger being overcome by extreme pain and my words start to get choked by the tears and the lump in my throat " I trusted you" is the only thing I could get out before he pulled me into a hug and no matter how much I tried to fight against him he just held on to my tighter, he's an ass like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rach, please tell me what you're talking about, because I'm wet and cold and your just punched me like 30 times and said I was a cheater? I've never cheated on anything…well other then that text in college but it was math and math is the devil." I pull away from him and he finally lets me and I pull my phone out get it to the article and hand him my phone while I turn around and start to pack my things. I hadn't even gotten the suitcase out before I hear him laughing behind me I mean really? What. An. Ass. "I'm going to go out on a guess and say that you've never been in the what I like to call ' papz shit storm' basically I've been said to date almost every female I've ever come across. Once they said Brittany was my 'secret lover' and that's why she was around me. Look this is the bad part of dating me, the lies and the stories that people come up with. But honestly.. you want to me famous? This is what comes with it.. this Rachel Berry 'soon to be Broadway Diva' is only the beginning, It's me and you Rachel.. not Quinn and not the assholes that don't have real jobs and sit behind a desk and wonder ' how can I fuck up Finn Hudsons life today' it's just us, I've known that since the day I met you I knew then what I for sure know now. I love you Rachel, and this isn't going to be easy.. when we walk out of this door real life is going to come and its going to suck, I'll be busy and you'll be busy and the tabloids are going to enjoy every minute of it. The females will come, I mean hell sometimes they stand around at our practices, just like the men will come for you.. but I trust you. You just have to learn to trust me."

He sucks, now I kind of feel bad about the water and the hitting and name calling, he's right I do have to trust him and I do recall a rumor that he was dating that Selena Gomez chick once and I just don't see that happening, I mean she's gorgeous don't get me wrong but Finn and her? I just don't see it. I mean he lov- holy fuck! He said he loves me and I'm sitting here staring at him like I've seen a damn ghost. You love me?" his lips pull into a grin, " I mean I just said a lot of important stuff but I guess that is the most important, but yeah I'm definitely in love you Rach."

" I love you too Finn."

"I know"

"You're an asshole."

"I'm your ass hole though, and I love you more. Now lets shower…now that I've been in you I think its safe to say it's my new favorite place." He says slowly pulling off the shirt I threw on earlier, I didn't say anything about everything else he said but i'm not oblivious to the fact that he's right, this is about to be one hell of a ride. I pull out my phone and go to my twitter and simply write "_he loves me, bring it on papz.." _before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**PS: what I wanted Rachel to tweet was worse but then I had to think about how that would affect Finn and her careers. **

**So? leave me reviews! **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE :)**

**thanks..as always.**


	8. Weekend Blues

**Its late and I was like ' inspiration!" so I had to write it now. Anyways, thanks for everyone that is reading this story it means a lot to me. I'll be around for awhile I have like three more stories that I haven't posted that I'm working on. Now if they make it on here is another question. Anyways.. for people reading it breaks in two, almost done just a little writers block on this chapter. Ok enough rambling.**

* * *

Yeah, so working and maintaining a relationship is hard as fuck. I know Finn warned me but seriously? Its been a month since he started training and I started rehearsals and yeah it sucks, he gave me a key to his house so I could go there after and see him. But he's usually sleep when I get there and I understand that, it just sucks. My dads are flying in this weekend and honestly I think Finns to tired to even be nervous.

"I miss you and I want you to stop playing football because its stupid." He starts laughing and I don't think he realizes how serious I am, I support him and everything but I'm still not even sure what team he's on. He gave me a jersey to start wearing to his games when they start and I kind of used it to kill a fly so I just told him I would buy something and add my own sense of fashion to it. He didn't seem to mind to much, it's not that I don't care about football but everything I have read about is about the quarterback getting hurt and that pisses me off, they don't pay – yes actually they do- enough to get hurt in my eyes, but when he's sitting around on the phone with Puck I can tell it's his passion and I wouldn't keep him for that, but seriously I miss him.

"I miss you too Rach, but the season starts soon and then you'll be at the games and the after parties and hopefully I'll be able to work it around your schedule, how is the play going anyways?"

"It's great, I'm great.. this is going to get me my Tony, Finn… I can feel it." It is, I'm in such an amazing place right now that I don't think anything to bring me down, but with every day that passes I can tell that one day Broadway isn't going to be enough for me, seeing him as we pass in the night isn't going to be enough. I know that at the end of this rode. It's going to be me and Finn, maybe some kids, but seriously..lets just focus on us right now."You know I would never want you to quit, not really I just feel like this sports thingy gets more attention then I do and we all know how I can be about things like that. It's nothing personal I just want to be the only thing that makes you happy" He laughs again and I love how he understands me, I don't think I can say that enough. "I know baby, are you excited for your dads to come? I actually have a surprise for you, I figured they wouldn't want to stay in a hotel so I rented out a condo for them for the weekend, when they said they might stay the week I didn't want to take the chance of them being stuff into a hotel for that long." Now, I'm not one to take his money, but that is just thoughtful and cute as hell. " You sir are so going to get laid as soon as I see you, I don't care who is around." I can tell he's laughing just by the change of his voice, " Good, because I won't care either. But look I have to go.. talk to you later?"

"Yeah whatever, please get off the phone with your hot girlfriend to run around with sweaty men all day."

" I love you too Rachel"

"I love you more." When the phone hangs up the feeling of emptiness comes back, its sometimes overwhelming.

"Rachel!" I hear Santana as she starts to walk towards my room, between everything that has been going on in our personal lives we haven't really seen that much of each other. I hate it, she's my best friend and although I'm happy for her and myself for finding people that we both love, I sometimes miss the girl nights that we had with just us. " In here!"I yell as I start to get up and throw some clothes on, she pushes open my door with her phone to her face and smile that is both devilish and shy " Have you seen the crazy people on twitter?" She doesn't have to elaborate, Finn has a huge following, and some of them can be ….fucking insane, and that's putting it nicely. But some are nice and its flattering, how much he means to them not just people that are inspired by his talent in football but the ones that take interest in his charity work. The ones that have followed him since he was just the Golden boy of Lima Ohio, it's some that love that we are together and even have a name for us and I have to say I'm in love with it "Finchel" is what they call me and I see all these accounts with pictures of us and our names in their bio and it just feels good. I have a following too, not as big.. well not yet. After the show and everything it'll grow. "Yes Santana and they are just passionate about their idol, it's nothing wrong with that." She scoff and looks at me like I'm the insane person. " One girl spammed him and asked him to get rid of you to marry her. She's like the same age as my gold fish Rachel, she's insane not passionate. And that was one of the G-rated tweets."

"Finn hates spam too, but he handles it. He follows some fans and even DMs some of them, it's sweet and I don't need to read them or judge them. He loves his fans and I love him and so I love them."

"You have turned into a mushy disgusting wimpy pussy and I for one blame Finn completely" I can't help but laugh because she's right, the old me would have probably ended up saying something or worse. But after the last tweet that send TMZ into over drive. I calmed it down a bit, although Finn found it hilarious his PR didn't, so I've been a ' good girl' per se since then.

"Maybe, but come one Santana I have to go get my dads, Finn just texted me the address of the condo he rented for them and you know they are going to want to see you so.. go get ready I'm leaving in 5!"

Waiting at the airport has always been like getting my teeth pulled for me, I hate it, it stinks and it's crowded. I don't like it, and now adding the paparazzi I just despise it even more.

"RACHEL, TELL US HOW ARE YOU AND FINN DOING? THE WORLD MISSES FINCHEL RIOTS ARE YOU GUYS BROKEN UP?"

"No comment." It's easier that way, they can decide what they want to put, hell they do anyways.

"There they are Rachel." Santana says once we get into the part of the airport far away for the cameras.

"Daddy, Papa! I've missed you so much!" It's true, yeah I might have let them slip my mind but I've had a lot going on, sue me.

"I'm sure you have, with that new hot boyfriend of yours I'm sure we never left your mind." I should have just left them. "So where is he? Too good to come and meet your fathers?" I should just led them to the wolves and let the paparazzi eat them alive. "No Papa, he's working, to you know.. pay for the condo he rented out for you guys while you stay. Which by your attitude, you don't deserve."

"Ok. Ok. You two cut it out. Hiram, you need to be nice. Its obvious that our Little Star is happier then I've ever seen her so let's make this a trip about joining families together and not breaking them apart ok?"

We both nod and start to walk out the airport, I don't have a doubt in my head that they will love Finn, how can you not? Yeah he might have more money then one person needs and girls that would give up everything they owned to just be around him. But he's more then that, one time he flew across the world to visit a kid that was dying and last wish was to see him. That's Finn Hudson, not the Golden Boy, but the man that with a smile can make half the world fall in love with him, and this weekend I intend on showing my fathers just that.

When we pull up to the condo, I can tell already that they are impressed and if that didn't work Santana adding in that they better kiss Finns ass because no one I've ever been with so much as bought them a birthday present, sure did the trick. When my phone rang and I saw it was Finn I should help but feel my chest puff out and my heart swell.

"Do they like it?" Is the first thing he says when I answer the phone, and I can tell he's hesitate.

"Yes baby, you did good. Now when are you coming. I know they are hungry and I don't want to starve them to death?" It's a pause and I can hear his sigh and my heart starts to race because nothing can come from that is good.

"Rach.."

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson, I'm serious!" I shoot my fathers' apologetic smile and walk into the backroom –which is also amazing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know but I guess Ellen wanted me on the show and this is the only time I'm free so… Look I'll do the show rush back and then everything will be good. I promise!"

"We had this planned Finn." And I may or may not be holding back tears because I really hate this. " I don't think you realize how much I miss you Finn Hudson! Or maybe you don't care!"

"Of course I care Rachel!" He stops and I know he's thinking of what to say to me next, by now he knows it's not much. "I love you so much and I know how much this meant to you, I'll make it up to you okay? I mean that"

"Yeah I won't hold my breath!" I very childishly hang up the phone before giving him a chance to respond. I'm not mad at him, and I think he knows that. It just hurts, I miss his arms around me and his corny jokes about when he wakes up with morning wood. I miss his smile that I know is only for me, and the butterflies that go insane in my stomach when I'm around him. I miss him. And I hate it. When my phone vibrates I know its him…

_I love you Rachel more then you know, this is my job and even though I hate that it takes me away from you I know you can understand. I know you're hurt and I understand that. Just don't shut me out. I said I'd make it up to you and I will. Goodnight I'll see you soon."_

I debate on responding, until I realize I have too, I love him too much not too.

_I love you too Finn, and I can't wait to see you. Goodnight baby"_

* * *

**So next chapter is obviously going to be them meeting and them I might do a time jump..those are always fun huh?lol**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Tell me how you guy are feeling?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**


	9. Allergic to Berrys

**So this chapter is Finns POV because he's meeting her dads and it's always better to be inside his head. **

**So reviews are love, so do it. helps me figure out what you guys like.**

* * *

Meeting Rachel Berry was the best thing that has ever happened to me, ask anyone that knows me. Her being in my life has made me better in ever sense, I don't mind the media as much and I smile more. Not to mention my game right now is on point, my teammates might say I'm whipped but they aren't complaining about the effects its having on my performance. A happy man makes ma better Quarterback, its like a scientific fact – although when I said that to Rachel she just told me to shut up because I was making her head hurt- she's someone that hides how she feels but every so often I can see parts of her that I know she doesn't let anyone else see. Not even Satan..um I mean Santana. So yeah meeting Rachel Berry was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Meeting her dads however, not at all the best thing that has ever happened me, not even on the top 50 of 'Amazing things that's happened to Finn Hudson' and I'm not stupid I get it, I mean I'm sure I wouldn't want my babygirl messing around with athlete either, but they are just really confusing.

The night started off normal we met said our hellos and when I asked what they wanted for dinner, her Papa said "Treat us how you would anyone else whose daughter you were fucking." And I kind of knew from that point on I was screwed, Rachel and her Papa started to yell at each other and eventually I just picked her up over my shoulder and took her in the other room. Their family is a little _loud _but in the months that I have been with Rachel I've grown used to it. I decided to take them to one of the nicest restaurants in the city and for about 30 minutes everything was calm and then the bullshit happened. That's really the only way to describe it, our waiter comes and recognizes me, Rachel and I are pretty used to it so I give her a autograph and she asked if she could get a selfie – which I love- so I obliged and when she went to put our order in, her dads were looking at me like I had just bent the girl over the table in front of them..

_"__Well that was rude wouldn't you say Finn?" Hiram asked while eyeing the drink menu; before Finn could get a chance to defend his actions –which he didn't feel was necessary but was willing to anyways-Rachel chimed in and stated that his fans would always be welcomed and if they have a problem they are more than welcome to leave. _

_"__What your father means Rachel is, do you guys have any time to yourself?" It was a legit question so no one would be offended by it, Finn decided to answer before Rachel had the chance "I make sure to always set aside time for just us, I know in this line of business things can be lost and I don't want to do that when it comes to Rachel, so yes, we do have time for ourselves." They both nodded and sat in silence the food came and the conversation was light when everyone was done the atmosphere shifted and Finn knew something was about to happen " So Finn, why Rachel? I mean you could have any woman in the world and from the stories I've heard you have "Ouch! "So why her? I mean yes she amazing but don't you think she's a little out of your league? Money doesn't buy everything and lets face it most people that play pro football or whatever sport don't have much when it comes to intelligence, no offence or anything" And Finn couldn't help but laugh because from all the people in the world he didn't think they would be ones for judging a book by its cover, or even believing the shit the media would say, he could see their eyebrows rise from him laughing at them and he actually didn't care._

_"__You know Mr and Mr Berry, I was raised by a strong single mother that told me to always respect your elders and turn the other cheek but for once I'm going to just say what's on my mind because it seems to be the way you guys understand things. I'm not as smart as Rachel, but don't put me under the category of stupid I graduated 3__rd__of my class in UCLA in education and it would have been higher if my step dad hadn't had a heart attack and I needed to take time off. I have dreams outside of the NFL, and no the media doesn't print that because who gives a fuck about a football player getting his degree? I also minored in music because not only can I play almost every instrument I can write music almost as good as I can lead my team to its 4__th__consecutive Superbowl this year, which I do plan on doing. __I've accomplished more in my life then most people would dream of and you might not think its shit but my family and the person I am in love with, just in case you didn't catch that, I am in love with Rachel. They are proud of me, and I want you to like me because it means so much to Rachel, but I've worked my ass off and I'm not going to let you or anyone else try and take that a way from me. So you guys enjoy the rest of the week the condo is paid for and the dinner is cover and Rachel I'll talk to you later baby." And with that I got up and walked out ignoring Rachel's quite calls._

Annnd… that's how I ended up in my mansion alone, I'm not ashamed of anything I just wish sometimes I could hold my tongue better. Rachel has texted me a million times asking if I'm okay and saying how what I did was beautiful but I think I should have worked harder at getting them to like me. Finally pulling out my phone to text her back I let my finger hover a while before typing out the message;

_I really am sorry Rach I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me._

_Are you kidding? My dads love you now! Lol they might be crazy and serious assholes but they love the 'give no fuck' attitude you showed tonight.. they wanted to know if you wanted to have a 'jam' session tomorrow? Haha they are so old._

_Haha wow.. jam session.. want to bring them back from the 70s? lol anyways I would love too. You guys come over here around 3pm? I have a studio down stairs!_

_WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS STUDIO?_

_It was your surprise ;)_

_God you're fucking adorable. See you tomorrow baby Goodnight I love you!_

_I love you too baby girl _

Well I sure as hell didn't see that coming…

* * *

**Any mistake..sorry!**

**I don't own anything.**

**I have written for all three stories today I'm exhausted ! So I hope you guys enjoy**

**REVIEW!**


	10. She's a Pistol

**hey guys! time jump! also I don't know if this matters but I know about as much as about football as Rachel does in this fic.. I think that's a huge part as to why I made her that way. Anyways..i hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Funny thing about that _George _I could care less about him being on the field right now, I want to talk to my boyfriend and tell him the best news of my life so you have two options I can come down there kick your ass and shove this phone right up there also, or you can kindly walk out announce he has a phone call and I'm sure that after their win last Friday the coach is still riding his dick and wont care, so George what's it going to be?"

Three of the longest and best fucking months of my life, the play is a hit – not that I doubted it in the first place- but having people ask for my autograph and do what I love to do to a packed theater, its amazing and everything I have ever dreamed of, aside from being with Finn of course. After the week with my fathers' Finn and I became a lot closer, if that's possible, and yeah sometimes we have to go awhile without actually talking but on opening night, there he was, front row in the middle watching me and smiling the whole time. And I was there was, kick-off? I don't know but the first real game of the season and his mom flew out and we made a whole day of it. It's funny really, one day you're being forced to this stupid after party and hating every moment of it, then a man comes in and changing everything about you- in a good way of coarse- sometimes it's not even the little adorable things he does to remind me that although we haven't got to see each other in a week, I'm still his and he is still very much mine. The media still talks shit every chance they get, I mean seriously I cant have a male friend unless I'm dating them? The twitter threats are still there but now I also get a lot more Finchel love, they call us epic and a rarity. But overall I think for once I found my person, it doesn't get any better then Finn, no one is going to come and steal me away because they don't have anything strong enough to pry me away from him at this point.

"Hello? Rachel? Did you just threaten the locker room attendant? Because he just came running out with my phone saying something about he's more afraid of my girlfriend then he is of losing his job.. and I love that you can be passionate but baby this couldn't wait?"

"No actually it couldn't, so I have some really big news and I think you should sit down-"

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"Wait!? No… stop talking Finn you're ruining it for me. Like I said, its been a few months since the play has been going on and today my agent called me to inform me that I.. wait for you… MIGHT GET NOMINATED FOR A FUCKING TONY..A TONY FINN!"

"Oh my God congratulations' baby, I knew you could do.. seriously your amazing on the stage out of everyone you stand out the most. It's no doubt you will get the nom and then the Tony."

See things like that, he knows exactly what to say and when to say it. He's genuine about it too, like he could have just been like "good job baby" and rushed me off the phone but he's not like that, and I'm a hand full I wont deny that, but he actually likes that about me. It's...good.

"Thank you baby, are we still doing dinner tomorrow night? Now it can be to celebrate too!"

"You know it. Look, I have to go.. I love you and congratulations'!"

"I love you too!"

That night I spent it with Santana at this little bar around the corner getting wasted and having a damn good time actually. I missed Finn and I couldn't help but to think about how much I wanted to spent tonight with both of them, but I understand and I get to see him tomorrow anyways.

When we get back from the bar Santana and I cuddle in my bed and she tells me how she misses Brittany, I understand that. She's not gone as much as Finn but she's still always busy, "I think I want her to move in." and I'm not sure if she's asking because she wants my approval or if she thinks it'll hurt my feelings but I've been thinking about living with Finn for awhile just never knew what or how to say it to my best friend, "I've been thinking about moving in with Finn." And she nods and that's what I'm going to miss, being around her and not having to explain my underline meanings to things, "We'll still do this though, just in Finns big ass mansion with a cook and people to clean up after us." I couldn't help but laugh because leave it to Santana to make a moment that's serious into something dumb like that. I just don't know how I'm going to bring it up to Finn, or if he even wants that, I know he loves me as much as I love him, but that doesn't mean he wants to give up his privacy for me just yet, although I am over there more then he is at this point. I sometimes go when he's away for awhile and just sleep in his bed because it smells just like him and I miss him so much. "I'll talk to him tomorrow he's taking me out to lunch to celebrate, have you asked Brittany about it?"

"Nope, and I'm kind of freaking out. So you tell him first and then I'll tell Brittany"

"Why?"

"If they both turn us down at the same time we wont be able to comfort the other one, this way if he breaks your heart I can spend the night shoveling ice cream in your mouth and saying lame things like ' it's going to be okay Rachel' and the next day if Brittany turns me down you can return the favor and do all those cliché things to me."

It's actually a really good idea, I just think it's super negative but whatever it's Santana and she's not a positive person most of the time.

"Deal."

* * *

**Reviews mean the word to me.**

**thanks for everyone that does take the time out to give me an idea of how you guy are liking this fic, it means a lot you have no idea.**

**So I hope you guys like it and thank you in advance.**

**REVIEW**


	11. Soul Mates

**heres chapter 11 :) I love that you guys are enjoying this to much! keep the reviews coming they mean a lot.**

* * *

"I think you're going to like tonight, it's very_us_ and it's kind of a big deal."

"We're going to dinner Finn, it's nothing special about that other then the fact that we are celebrating my nomination and that we're together, but that never really happens anymore."

I don't know what restaurant he's taking me too, because we've been in the car for so long I could have died and came back by now, but it's Finn and he's not the best at surprises but he's excited about this and whatever it is, I think I'm really going to like it. I just absolutely hate the wait and not knowing. It's the biggest contradiction but I just love and hate surprises pretty much. I want to know what's about to happen but I like when people don't tell me, whatever.

"Exactly Rach."

I hate when he talks like that, it makes no sense. I'm not being unreasonable I just want to know just in case something happens and I need to inform Santana where she should start looking for us. Well that's the reasonable excuse I keep giving him. I tried to gage by how far we have been driving but then I remembered that it's because I live so far away from actual "LA" and about half way in a realized that was where we were going. It's my first time because I demanded that we waited to go somewhere huge when I was huge, kind of crazy but I don't care. When the car stops I look around to realize that obviously we wouldn't park where everyone else would. Finn gets out to open the door for me, and it's little things like this that I love, like how we could have gotten his driver to drive us here but he insisted that he did, and opening the doors for me, pulling out my chair when we go out. It's chivalrous and a lot of guys have forgotten that it still exist. When we start walking down the hall (every place that's really high scale has a secret entrance, its cool.) I kind of start to get really nervous, I don't want to mess everything up by asking him to live with me. I want to though, so I have to ask, because it's something about Finn that I don't want to be without anymore. I hate laying in my bed and him not being there, or going home to house that isn't ours, i don't know if it's too soon to say but I feel with ever fiber of my being that Finn is my soulmate, no one else in this world can make me feel how he feels just by looking at me. We walk until we hit a door with the word "Campanile" On it. Okay, seriously? Its one of the top five restaurants in California, everyone who is someone comes here.

"Finn! Are you crazy? This place is so expensive they like charge you to breathe in this place, I cannot even imagine how much my damn salad is going to cost!"

He grabs both my hands and turns so he facing me, "Yes it is expensive and your salad that I've already ordered ahead is 120 dollars, but that's the cheapest thing I've bough tonight, since..well..dont freak out. I kind of rented out the restaurant. Paid to add a temporary stage and band, and also flew in your dads, and my family and before you say anything. Yes, they all knew and yes they are all here, even Santana."

I'm sure I look dumb just standing there smiling at him like this but if it's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I'm unbelievably in love with Finn Hudson and one day, I don't know when I'm going to be Rachel Berry-Hudson and I don't care how annoying kids are I want little Finns running around and hanging off of me in the morning. "I love you Finn" I lean up and place a kiss on his lips "I love you too" he whispers back as our lips are still touching. "let's go in"

Its beautiful, and the stage he had place is amazing and the band is playing music that I know he doesn't really care for, but that I love. The singer is good ( shes no Rachel Berry) but she can hold her own. And I love that I get to celebrate this time with my family and friends and I have the love of my life to thank for all of this. Of course I had to ask when everything got planned and apparently when I hung up with Finn yesterday he had Puck and Brittany calling and making plans all day and Puck went to pick everyone up this morning and take them back to his house.

"Can I get everyones attention please" I hear Finn say from the stage about two hours into the party, we've eaten and drank and danced a little so I'm guessing it's time to get out, which sucks but I know we'll just end up going back to Finns so it's okay.

"Tonight I asked you guys all to be here for Rachel and her amazing nomination and that we all know she's going to win, because who else is out there that's better? But I also have something to say but since I think she listens to me a lot more when I speak her language I've prepared a little performance. And be gentle guys..it's been awhile and this isn't usually my kind of music but this song kind of speaks to me.. to us."

When the band started to play, my eyes immediately started to water. But when I heard his voice it was like something shoot through my body and into my heart, his voice was deep but smoothing and everything it possessed was powerful and meaningful and demanded my attention.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight_

I knew I was over with when I realized what song it was, I was crying and not for a performance or to get my way, I was crying because the man I love, loves me this much.

_Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love

I don't know when he started to walk towards me or when Santana started rubbing my back but whenever it was everything around me zoned out and he was all I could see.

_Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love

"Thanks how I feel about you" he said when he finally finished and lightly brushed his thumb over my cheeks to clear some of the tears, "You sang to me, no one has ever sung to me."

"We'll no one knows you like I do"

"But why?"

"Because I suck at speeches, unless someone writes them for me or their about football, then I'm lost. But with you I knew I had to do something that got your attention."

I don't know if I'm blacking out but I couldn't tell you when he got on one knee. OR when he pulled out the ring that I'm not sure if I'll be able to lift my hand when its- holy fuck he's about to…

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I know it's fast but when I see my life I see you. I don't care about the things around all I care about is being and loving you I want to be the person that makes you smile and keeps treating you like a queen every minute of every day. There isn't anything in this world that amounts to how much I love you. You're my soulmate, So with that said.. will you do me he honor of marrying me?"

Shit.

* * *

**I don't own anything but the mistakes and if there are any..i'm sorry.**

**"Its your love" Tim McGraw owns that! lol**

**So that's a cliffhanger, I'm sorry! But i'll try and update soon!**


	12. Isn't it Obvious?

**So this took way to long and I'm so sorry! I would start and erase and start and erase. But I got it and I kinda love it. It fluffy but still stays true to the way I've written Rachel. I hope you guys like it..She answers! **

**:)**

* * *

"_…__will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

When you're a little girl in your room with a white curtain draped over your shoulders holding the flowers you pulled from your fathers garden, its always you walking down the aisle but you never see the man. He's a fantasy he has no face you just know what you feel when you think about the mystery man the smile that's on your face and the flutter in your heart.

The same one I have every time I think of Finn, only multiplied by a million, the feeling that engulfs my heart when he's close or even running through my mind which is more then I'd like to admit. To be honest, if I would just be real with myself and say it I could have married him after the first month. I could have been his if he asked, but in my heart I already was.

"Rachel?" I hear Santana whisper, when I realize I've been staring and crying but not actually saying anything to the man that's in front of me with a face I'm sure is fear.

"WELL FUCK YES I WILL" the room fills with laugher and cries and as soon as Finn slides the ring on my ringer he wraps me up into his arms, like that's exactly where I'm supposed to be, and it is. " I love you Rachel Berry, more then you will ever realize."

"Can we get out of here?" And I get that everyone wants to celebrate but I want to celebrate and my way is a lot more fun and doesn't involve all these people.

Telling by his smirk he knows exactly what I mean by that, and that's why I'm marrying him, " Let me get everything taken care of and you tell everyone good night and we'll head out..sound good?"

"Whatever gets us out of here and you fucking me like you just proposed in the best way imaginable, then I'll do it" I kiss him on the cheek before turning around to face the faces of family and friends most crying and others just wanting to see the ring, I'm going to be honest..If this is the engagement ring and the wedding band comes with more on it. My hand is going to be exhausted. I'm not one for flashy things, usually subtle but…I'm not complaining. This is the ring that I'm going to wearing everyday of my life, through the arguments and when I get pregnant and my fingers swell up around it and It's stuck on there for months. It'll be on my hand when I hold our children for the first time and again when I hold my grandchildren and eventually I'll die and it'll be passed on, so flashy is ok..good even. When I'm gone and the 'Hudson' line is carrying on my ring I want them to all look at it with pride and as much love as everyone in this room is looking at it with.

"Do ya feel different? Does it feel like a heavy ball has been attached to your leg by a chain?" She wouldn't be Santana if she didn't go with the jackass statement before congratulating me I couldn't help but chuckle, "Being truthful I feel relieved, like I can breathe again knowing he isn't going anywhere..ever." And yeah that was pretty mushy and we don't do mushy but it's the truth, "You two are disgusting..anyways..like your ring? He was actually pretty good picking it out, he said you would want something that would last forever since you cant I "- and again that is why I'm marrying this man and if he doesn't hurry I'm going to find him and have my way with him in the closet somewhere-" personally thought it wasn't big enough I mean when JLo got married the ring cost a small country, I think he could have taken out a few countries is all I'm saying."

"It's perfect Santana, honestly." She pulled me into a hug and told me how happy she was for me, and I could tell just by her voice how sincere it was, this time last year..marriage was a dream a far away dream of one that I didn't plan on achieving but here it is, I'm standing in the middle of birthday party newly engaged to the man that I love more then anything and that's including Broadway, surrounded by my family and his and feeling nothing but absolute happiness.

" He's good with you, you bring out a side of him that a lot of people don't see." I turn around to see his mother walking towards me with a smile on her face and her arm wide open for a hug, she's s fucking hugger man..but It's growing on me. "He does the same for me, people don't see if but he's done something to me and sometimes I don't even know what all he's changed, I know it's good and I know its real but sometimes it seems to good to be real..Does that make sense? I think I'm still loopy.. I'm sorry." She squeezes me harder and starts to laugh.. " it makes perfect sense..love.._true_ love will take your breath away and fog the line of reality and fantasy." She breaks from the hug to take both my hands in hers-"but this is real baby girl, you and my son have something not a lot of people get to have, you've both found that person. And I finally got a damn daughter! HA! Don't get me wrong I love Kurt and to be honest he girled me up a bit but still… having you? Well, nothing can bet that can it?" Are the Hudson's real?.. I mean am I going to wake up and this is fake because..wow. "Thank you Carole, but have no idea what the means to me to have you say that." She kisses me again before Burt comes and congratulates me and steals her away to woo her on the dance floor, he and Finn may not be related by blood but you couldn't tell as much by their dancing skills. Kurt and my dads, who have been crying since the start, came over finally and before saying actual words Finn walked out and the tears started again. Pathetic really. But I loved them either way, " You ready to go?" he asked after fighting his way through the crowd and finally calming his brother down, who was sitting with my father already going over wedding ideas. "I've been ready, you're the one that has caused me great pains by waiting." Shooting him a wink, I grab his hand intertwine our fingers, this is us tonight. No one else.

Ok, I may have dosed off in the car, can you blame me? I'm exhausted and plus crying takes a lot out of me. I knew where we were going before we even got there "Our Place" and I knew it wasn't just because at the moment his family was taking over his house, but this is where it all started on this little land on the beach that we get to call ours, I should have known he would have the tent up, even thought 3 months ago I demanded he get one that closes, he told me he would just work out getting a little cabin built, I insisted that he did. I don't want to be _inside _when I'm here I just don't want to wake up covered in every insect in the world on my body. So we, because I insisted that I chip in since I'm making my own money now, thank you very much, bought a new tent that closes and a little bigger. We didn't talk much but almost immediately we started pulling on each other's clothes, our lips attacking every area they could reach, his working me up with his fingers and tongue before filling me completely and this time something was different, it was slow and I love it when it is, but it was the best sex I've ever had in my life and our sex is never less then amazing. When we both peaked almost seconds apart me going first, the screamed that ripped from my throat could be heard for miles I'm sure. It's weird and I know but I didn't want to lose him yet so I just held him and when he tried to move I just whispered "Not yet" he nodded and kissed me deeply like he knew I needed to be, " I love you Rach" he said into my lips while pulling apart, and I'm not sure why I felt like it needed to be said but I kind of still have word vomit issues and saying this that that doesn't go alone with the moment proves that " So does that mean I can move it now? Because I was going to ask you tonight if you wanted me to and I don't want to –" he kissed me again and I'm grateful because I was starting to ramble, he finally pulled out even though I just .. nope. Not what I wanted. "we'll move you tomorrow baby." And this time it's me kissing him senseless " I love you too Finn." Before long he slipping back into me and that's how our perfect night ended, intertwined.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT..HATE IT? WHAT?**

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE haha **


End file.
